


Down the Rabbit Hole

by mosskid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), the egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosskid/pseuds/mosskid
Summary: Techno's eyes locked with the enderman-hybrid's, panic present in both of theirs. It took a moment for Technoblade to realize was he was looking at.Ranboo was falling...fallingfallingf a l l i n gAnd in an instant, Techno reached out for his hand.
Comments: 105
Kudos: 734





	1. We're all Quite Mad Down Here (You'll fit Right In)

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo Angst >:-D

Bad's white eyes had the habit of seeming empty and soulless, but this was the first occasion where Ranboo could see right into them, and it gave him a chance to take in the endless well that peered through the demon's shadowed face. 

It made the mysterious man look like a monster, but yet again, who was the enderman hybrid to say someone else was a monster when he was one himself?

B.B.H stared bullets at Ranboo, sending a sharp discomfort through the boy's body. God, Ranboo wished Bad would just look away from him. It was already hard enough to calm himself down from the stressful situation he was in at the moment, and eye contact didn't help Ranboo's situation but any means. He forced himself to dissociate from the situation, hovering nearby Techno as a way of comforting himself. Thankfully, the pigman didn't seem to mind the trembling boy using him as a means of protection, the only doubt in Techno's head being, "God, this kid is tall."

Ranboo only tuned back in at Bad's voice getting sharp and hostile. "T e c h n o," the demon hissed at the Blade, the slight anger in his voice making Ranboo realize Bad was looking at Techno now, not him.

"Techno... I," Bad calmed himself, the anger in his voice beginning to be violently repressed, "I need to ask you to leave. Please. Take your..." Bad waved his hand in the general direction of the polar bear leaning on the nether-brick table, "...your Steve and see yourself outside."

Techno hesitated, glancing sideways at Ranboo to notice the boy looking at him, bug eyed. Techno subtly took out his communicator and began typing.

_technoblade: ranboo, will you be okay if i leave? i dont want to risk an attack. ___

__Techno turned his head to Ranboo, so it actually looked like he was looking at the boy behind his mask. The enderman reluctantly nodded, and the pigman followed suit before tugging on Steve's lead, initiating the polar bear to stand up and trot behind Techno as he exited the egg shaped meeting room. Technoblade hovered nearby the entrance, wanting to ensure that Puffy and (most importantly) Ranboo made it out okay. He folded his hands together with the lead pressed between his palms as he hoped for the two of them to come out safe._ _

__But of course, this world acknowledges hope as a challenge to go against it, and that fact clicked as Techno heard a large bang from inside the room he had just left._ _

__Techno whipped himself around as Puffy was hit into one of the walls, and Bad was in the process of tackling Ranboo to the floor, his flaming blade threatening the boys chest as it was raised into the air._ _

__The Blade dropped Steve's lead without a thought, whipping out the iconic "Orphan Obliterator," and knocking Bad off of Ranboo with one fell swoop. Bad's blade missed the target of Ranboo's chest, but the flames licked the ender-hybrid's shoulder, causing Techno to frantically pat the spark out before it ignited. Techno silently looked at Ranboo to ensure he wasn't hurt before swinging around to assist an injured Puffy._ _

__That was Blade's first mistake. He left Ranboo alone._ _

__His second mistake, the fatal mistake, was leaving Bad alone with him._ _

__Techno had assumed Bad was temporarily down for the count, that he would be out for a moment, but alas, he was wrong. The demon pushed himself upwards, jolting his hand out for Ranboo's leg. Ranboo shrieked in surprise, frantically trying to kick Bad off, but all that came off was one of his netherite boots. After the first shriek, Ranboo went silent as he tried to push Bad off of him, as the demon pushed Ranboo to the ground. Only after the blunt of Bad's sword was delivered into Ranboo's side did he make a noise._ _

__"ACK- TECHNO!"_ _

__Techno's masked face whipped towards Ranboo, Puffy pushing herself into a standing position with worry in her eyes. The Blade pointed his sword at a smiling Bad, his voice deadpan as he murmured, "Get off of the kid or I'll kill you."_ _

__Bad went silent before a menacing laugh left his throat. "Oh my GODS! You... pfft... you think you have power? Techno," the demon smirked, "The Egg has assisted me. It has told me how much this kid of yours means to you! So on the contrary, I have an offer for you."_ _

__Bad raised his sword and drove it into Ranboo's shoulder, inciting a yelp to leave his mouth. Techno and Puffy stood on the other side of the room, dumbfounded. "How about this. You give me your stuff so I can nourish the Egg, and I'll save Ranboo. Deal?"_ _

__Techno angrily exhaled, Puffy muttering sharply, "You...."_ _

__Ranboo whimpered, "It's okay, I have three lives, I can deal with one being... AH- SHOOT."_ _

__It took Techno a moment to realize Bad was digging his blade further into Ranboo's shoulder. "Shush, Ranboo. I want Techno to choose for himself," Bad spoke with fake empathy in his voice._ _

__The chat was very vocal in their decision, to say the least._ _

__PROTECTBOO  
SAVE HIM  
YOU CAN GET MORE ARMOR, PHIL CAN HELP  
/rainbow chat  
HELPBOO_ _

__Despite Techno's head being filled with his decision, Puffy made the first move, slipping off her shining armor piece by piece, and laying it neatly in front of her. A satisfied smile crossed Bad's face as Techno hesitantly followed suit. Techno shot a glare at Bad, "I'm only doing this because saving a life is worth more than some items."_ _

__Bad lifted the sword from Ranboo, causing the endermen to wince in pain as the blade was forced away from its resting place. Bad sheathed the blade before clamping his hands together happily. "Wonderful! Oh, the egg is so pleased, if only you could hear it! It applauds you, and it agrees. Ranboo's salvation is far more important than some items that the Egg could easily replace!"_ _

__Those two words didn't sound right in the context._ _

__R a n b o o ' s S a l v a t i o n ?_ _

__Puffy took the words out of Techno's mouth, "Ranboo's what...?"_ _

__Bad ignored the question, forcing Ranboo into a sitting position. "Now, you do it to," the demon gestured to the pile of armor, "I won't do it for you, unless you make me."_ _

__Ranboo looked down at his armor, "But I worked so hard for this stuff..." he cooed, only for Bad to violently force him onto the ground once more and yank off the chestplate and armored leggings. Techno screamed at Bad as Ranboo whimpered in pain, "You SAID he'd be SAVED if we gave you our stuff, this was NOT part of the deal," he hissed._ _

__"Mhm, that is what I said. I didn't say you could take him away, I said he'd be saved," Bad hummed happily as he methodically finished taking off a trembling Ranboo's armor._ _

__"What do you mean?" Puffy spat, poison in her voice._ _

__"There's only one way for Ranboo to be saved, Puffy. And who knows, maybe it'll help Techno too!" Bad smiled as he wrapped Ranboo into a bear-hug and dragged the boy to the center of the table (Bad barely had a few inches on the boy, allowing for an awkward hostage situation)._ _

__"W... what- what are you doing?" Ranboo spoke, this time with volume and caution flooding his words._ _

__"Saving you," Bad sang as the clicking of pistons allowed the center of the table to drop open._ _

__And then Bad let go._ _

__Techno's eyes locked with the enderman-hybrid's, panic present in both of theirs. It took a moment for Technoblade to realize was he was looking at._ _

__Ranboo was falling..._ _

__falling_ _

__falling_ _

__f a l l i n g_ _

__And in an instant, Techno reached out for his hand._ _

__But it wasn't enough._ _

__Ranboo's body hit water to soften his fall, causing him to call out in pain as the pistons clicked around once more, closing the opening the hybrid had fallen into._ _

__Ranboo was alone._ _


	2. It Would be So Nice (If Something made Sense, For a Change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may be the villain, the traitor, the evil in this story, but I can _make _you the hero! Isn't that positively wonderful?"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Derealization, Anxiety

Techno's reached hand fell onto the nether-brick floor as it shut with a semi-satisfying click. Ranboo's yelps of pain as his body hit the water were reduced to an echo, the noise barely having the ability to be heard. Puffy's jaw dropped violently as her voice strictly called out, "Ranboo?"

Her voice seemed so strong, but the underlying tremors within it was enough for Bad to proclaim victory. "Now, now, I'm not an idiot. I'm a lot of things! But and idiot isn't one of them," the demon mockingly cooed.

Bad placed his index finger under Puffy's chin and moved it upwards so her head was craned towards Bad's head. "I know how _easy _it'd be for you to get him out. So I'm taking a few extra... precautions, let's say," the demon said in a sing-song voice.__

__"Precautions?" Techno grumbled, confusion in his voice._ _

__"Techno, this is for you! You care about Ranboo ever so much, do you not?" Bad spoke, moving his hand away from Puffy to clamp them together happily, "Then this should be a perfect two-in-one deal! Hopefully, when Ranboo is saved, you're more likely to follow suit!"_ _

__"So, when you said he'd be saved..." Puffy's voice lost it's illusion of strength as the trembling in her voice became the most prominent part of her words._ _

__"I meant the egg would save him! It was that or death, and one of those options are far more preferable for everyone here."_ _

__"You..." Techno spat aggressively._ _

__BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD 4 DA BLOOD GOD  
HELPBOO  
/rainbowchat  
CHAT STOP SPAMMING  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!_ _

__The chat was very vocal in their opinion, despite how the odds were stacked at that moment. Techno and Puffy were unarmed, while Bad was covered head to... knee (his diamond boots were somehow prominent) in netherite. Fighting would be instant death, the best option would be to get someone to break Ranboo out._ _

__"Now, now, I know what you must be thinking," the demon said, the grin on his face growing, "It's so easy to break him out! Well..."_ _

__A n t F r o s t h a s j o i n e d t h e g a m e_ _

__Ant's body formed in a gust of air outside of the egg pavilion. His purple eyes locked with Bad's. "Go down?" the cat spoke without an ounce of emotion in his voice._ _

__"If you would, that'd be preferred." Bad said thankfully as Ant walked away and towards the spider spawner._ _

__"We often wouldn't take so much time and effort into someone's salvation, but Ranboo is different because of YOU Techno! You are the Blade! The Blade that the Egg wants to befriend and ally with. Imagine how powerful the two of you would be if you just... allowed yourself to listen," Bad spoke as if he was delivering propaganda (which, in a sense, he was), "So, Ranboo's important since you are! So we can't have him leaving, sadly. We're making sure of that."_ _

__Anger rose in Techno's chest as he clenched his fist, only for a pair of soft hands to grip his arm. Puffy had stood herself up and was now holding back Techno from the potential one-sided fight he was about to begin. "Now isn't the time, Blade," she murmured, sadness present in her voice._ _

__The ram and the pigman locked eyes as Techno exhaled, a ping of defeat in the breath. "This isn't over, you hear me?" He spoke angrily._ _

__"Of course not, you and Puffy still need to be saved, after all." Bad said, the smile now expanding to unnerving lengths, "And this won't be over until you are."_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

The water seemed to seep into Ranboo's skin and simmer as his body hissed in pain from each droplet of the cool liquid. His voice went hoarse from yelling at the agony it managed to send him into. Ironic that the water made to prevent damage caused excess damage to the endermen in the end. Ranboo's eyes flicked upwards to look at the closed opening, and only then did it set in that he was trapped. He banged his large hand against the obsidian, only for a jolt of pain to be sent into him, starting at his palm, then expanding and moving up his arm and into his chest. It was a stinging sensation, and it drew a yelp out of his mouth as he brought his hand back to his chest, as if that'd heal the pain instantly. 

Footsteps were so quiet and yet so loud above his head as he heard someone move down the stairs towards the room he was locked inside. A sliver of hope begged for it to be Puffy or Tubbo or Techno or Phil, but that hope was smothered as Antfrost's fur-covered body slipped from behind the wall. Ranboo fell into a terrified silence as Ant approached him.

"Hello, Ranboo."

"..."

"Come on now, the Egg wants to hear you too. It's rude to ignore us."

"...why would I want to talk?"

"Because you're important, Ranboo."

Ranboo's eyes widened at those words. "What?"

"Important. So many people's salvations depend on your personal salvation, and..." Ant's voice trailed off as he looked down at the Egg, a satisfied smile forming onto his face, "...hm. It seems that the Egg agrees with that sentiment."

"How does an Egg..." the answer hit him, or rather grabbed him, in the form of a crimson vine wrapping around his left arm from the obsidian opening towards his back. 

As Ranboo realized the Egg's movement, he didn't have time to react. Each of the four openings allowed thick crimson vines to slip into the pit and wrap around Ranboo's arms and legs. "The Egg seems to want to to stay, it seems."

Anxiety flooded Ranboo's chest, his heart dropped to his stomach as he stammered over his words, "What? N-No, please, I don't want this..." yet despite how much he kicked and tugged, the vines held a steady grip.

Then at last, he heard it. He heard the Egg.

"Traitor," it spoke, an illusion of joy within it's hissing voice.

Ranboo's reaction was delayed as he acknowledged what he heard. "What..."

"T R A I T O R," it spoke once more, the joy gone and replaced with poison in it's voice.

Ranboo's reaction, this time, was instant.

"What did you just call me? You know... yeah... you know that isn't true," he borderline yelled at the mysterious voice. 

Ant seemed satisfied, "Ah, so you can hear it!"

Ranboo didn't respond.

"But that's what you are, young one. A traitor. A liar. The villain. You hurt so many, but I can release that pain!" the Egg spoke once more, the hissing replaced with a borderline-playful calling. 

"I'm..."

"Don't you understand?" the voice said gently.

"You may be the villain, the traitor, the evil in this story, but I can _make _you the hero! Isn't that positively wonderful?"__

__Ranboo opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly in a stunned silence._ _

__He hated himself for considering the offer._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY, don't take my word on it


	3. Have I Gone Mad? (I am afraid so, you are entirely bonkers, but I will tell you a secret… all the best people are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire world seemed to stop as Phil and Techno locked eyes. 
> 
> Techno swore he'd never cry over losing someone, he swore Tommy would be the last person he'd shed a tear over. And yet it was so hard to keep that promise. His throat was tight and his mouth was pressed into a thin, trembling line. Phil ran to the pigman, swinging his arms around him in a tight hug, and Techno followed suit. His hands fell onto Phil's back where wings once were. The wings that would wrap the two of them together and seal Techno and his emotions a secret from all but Phil. 
> 
> But those wings weren't there, that protection wasn't there. So Techno had to keep his own secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'm going to do this in a slightly different format...  
> Lots of Dialogue. Lots of inner dialogue. 
> 
> TW: Anxiety, Slight Derealization.  
> You are real! And Loved! Stay Safe!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all of the love! By the time I post this, I believe this fic is going to be surpassing 950 hits, which is nuts!   
> I'm unsure how long this'll be, but it's hard to squeeze a whole lot into about 1000-2000 word chapters. My guess is 12 chapters, but don't take my word on it.

It didn't really set in that Ranboo was gone until Puffy and Techno began walking away without him. That's when it all hit. Techno paused mid-walk as the fact finally settled. 

The fact that Techno lost.

H e L o s t ?

**YOU LOST?  
YOU LOST.  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD  
FIGHT  
RANBOO  
HELP HIM  
YOU LOST?  
YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOU JUST... OKAY YEAH YOU LOST  
/rainbow chat  
YOU LOST ******

The chat was going wild, to say the least. Their voices echoed in Techno's head as if it was empty, occupying every nook and cranny of his brain and leaving no room for thought. Techno rubbed his temple and turned to face Puffy.

"Hey."

"...Hey. I'm sorry, we'll find a way to get him back, I promise! I know people who wouldn't hesitate to help! Niki would..."

"We will get him back, regardless. I need to go back home, get supplies and get Ranboo out. If you want to help, keep in touch with me, okay?" Techno raised his arm and lightly tapped the communicator on his wrist.

Puffy paused at Techno's sentence, as if she was considering, before she gave him a firm nod. "I'll keep you updated," she assured Techno with a smile.

Techno nodded in return before lightly tugging on Steve's lead, "Oh! Uh, if you want I could take Steve to my place for now?"

Techno raised an eyebrow under his mask, his voice filled with suspicion, "And... why would I do that?"

"You have to go through the nether to get to your home, don't you? My home is nearby, I can drop him off there," Puffy said happily, gesturing the what Techno assumed to be the general direction of her house. 

"Very well," Techno huffed, thankfulness present in his voice as he handed the lead to Puffy.

Her delicate hands gripped the lead tightly, a sad smile splattered across her face. "Let me know when you're ready to grab him," she said breathily, the illusion of confidence in her voice present but weak and full of tremors. 

Techno nodded and walked away, looking at the Egg meeting room he had just been in. "I'll get you, don't worry Ranboo," he murmured. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"I already... I already said, no. I'm not going to be one of your servants under whatever spell you have."

The vines tightened around Ranboo's limbs, inciting a wince to form on the hybrid's face.

"How many times must I tell you, traitor, they are not servants. They are wonderful people who chose to be saved by me!"

"S t o p C a l l i n g M e a T r a i t o r."

"But it's true. You know it is."

"It's not!"

"If it wasn't true you wouldn't take such offense to it, now would you?"

"Well..."

"Am I wrong?"

"..."

The vines tightened once more.

"AM I?"

"...n-no. But that... that doesn't mean I need y...your help."

A demonic laugh left the Egg's voice, full of poison and anger. 

"We will see about that, traitor."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technoblade: Phil, meet me outside of the cottage.

Philza: Already there, Puffy already messaged me. I'm ready to start preparations when you are.

Techno looked down at his comm, and his light jog broke out into a sprint at seeing Phil was ready for him. The pigman wasn't sure if he wanted to not make Phil wait, or if he just believed that this'd speed up the process of rescuing Ranboo. His run finally slowed as the green and white figure appeared in his vision, stopping mere feet in front of him.

The entire world seemed to stop as Phil and Techno locked eyes. 

Techno swore he'd never cry over losing someone, he swore Tommy would be the last person he'd shed a tear over. And yet it was so hard to keep that promise. His throat was tight and his mouth was pressed into a thin, trembling line. Phil ran to the pigman, swinging his arms around him in a tight hug, and Techno followed suit. His hands fell onto Phil's back where wings once were. The wings that would wrap the two of them together and seal Techno and his emotions a secret from all but Phil.

"Techno?"

"Did Puffy already tell you what happened, or just that we need to rescue Ranboo?"

"She already told me everything, I have some stuff prepped, but we'll need to gather some more stuff."

"Bet."

"Got any netherite, Techno?"


	4. How Long is Forever? (Sometimes just one Second)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " D i d   
> T h e y   
> A b a n d o n   
> M e ? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE BREAK- I had to redo my draft.  
> THE WRITING STYLE IS VERY DIFFERENT THIS TIME. Ungodly amounts of dialogue.  
> Also, HUGE TW for Derealization and Manipulation/Gaslighting. Those are the big ones. Here's a list of the rest of stuff.

**"Wake up, _Traitor._ Do you think I'll allow you to laze about in defiance? Open your eyes."**

Ranboo's eyes fluttered open before squinting shut from the soft glow of the lava. The dim lighting felt so bright to Ranboo's dark-adjusted eyes. However, it didn't take long for him to adjust to the light. Ranboo mumbled under his breath as he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. As he raised his hand, it was tugged back down by the crimson encasing it. His wrist fell back with a soft, painless thud. "I... that's inconvenient," the hybrid huffed. 

**"It's inconvenient to have you here still. Salvation is so close, and yet you and your traitorous ways just... continue on. Disgusting, truly. Being saved is a privilege, and** **you're taking this privilege and denying it like a spoiled toddler. No wonder you hurt everyone at some point, you just can't accept what you have?"  
  
**

Ranboo laid in stunned silence at the Egg's hissing voice. _How long had it been?_

**"Do you hear me? Acknowledge me, traitor!"**

At the Egg's words, there was a sharp squeeze that shot through Ranboo's body. The vines tightened until they dug into his skin, inciting the young man to trash about. Light garbles of distress slipped away from his throat as he realized how tiring the fight was. As he took a moment to consider why, his gut yelled at Ranboo via a large grumble. "Oh..." Ranboo spoke, the fight leaving him.

**"Hungry?"**

"Yeah..."

**"You must be starving. It's been weeks."**

"Yeah- wait, what? Weeks?"

Ranboo's jaw dropped at the words. It felt like it hadn't been longer than a day or two. Maybe three if he wanted to be pessimistic. Had it been weeks? Where was Techno? Where was Puffy?

  
Did they leave him?

**"Yes, weeks. What are you, dense?"** the Egg hissed.

~~of course, the egg was lying, and everyone knew that besides the one it was lying to.~~

"Weeks? Where is..."

**"The sheep? The pig? The bird?"**

"What?"

**"Or maybe you're hoping for the Ghost? Or the Bee? Or the boy with his discs? Or, Gods Forbid you're waiting for the masked man?"**

"Well," Ranboo stammered.

He promised himself he wouldn't open up, he wouldn't leave himself vulnerable, but... promises are a delicate things.

_Techno promised to protect Tommy._

_Tubbo and Tommy promised to stay together._

_Ranboo promised he was loyal to Tubbo._

_Promises are a delicate thing._

_Promises can be broken as soon as they are made, if a lie was made first._

_Promises can be shattered like fine China._

_Promises can be held to the highest honor and then_

_d r o p p e d without a warning._

_Promises are often made to be broken_

"I don't know..."

_Promises are_

"I suppose I don't know who I'm waiting for?"

_A delicate thing._

"I want Techno and Phil to come, those are who I expect to come. Puffy too. They were the ones who watched me fall, after all. I expected them to help me. Ghostbur doesn't know me that well, so I doubt I had expectations of his arrival, but Tubbo and Tommy? If Tubbo came to help, Tommy would probably come too, because they're close. Linked arm to arm... but... no, I wouldn't want Dream to come. He's in prison. Even if he helped me out, I want him to stay there," panic began to rise in Ranboo's chest, "And sure, they... I mean, Puffy and Techno, lost all their stuff, but I have extra God Armor and tools, they've seen it! It's not in the vault yet, the vault isn't even made, so if they found that they'd at least take an attempt to come! And Phil still has his stuff... so why didn't he...?"

Horror set in as the worst case scenario flashed into Ranboo's head. 

" D i d T h e y A b a n d o n M e ? "

If the Egg had a face, a sick smile would've crossed it's face. Instead, it formed that expression via Antfrost, who smirked lightly as he turned the corner to come down the stairs, to come closer to Ranboo.

**"Ranboo, we'll never abandon you. We promise,"** Ant and the Egg spoke in unison, **"Just, submit. You're tiring us."**

Ranboo had a moment of consideration, a moment that faded swiftly. "No... no! They WILL come. I know that. Even if it means I have to wait, I..."

**"Traitor, you NEED to just stop being so REBELLIOUS. THEY DON'T WANT YOU! I DO!"  
**

"You're a liar! Just a voice in my head! You're just like the other voice, you don't know a thing. You just want me to panic, so I can...."  
  


Silence laid heavy in the room as Ant's voice perked back up with curiosity. "So you can what, Traitor."

Ant paused, as if given an order, before turning around and leaving. The Egg emitted a satisfied mumble as it spoke once more.

**"Thank you for the information. It'll be very useful."**


	5. I Knew who I was this Morning (but I've changed a few times since then)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"What a shame. Your memory, it fails you. Your body, it fails you. Your will, it fails you. Your friends, they fail you. Your friends are fools, you see. They believe they are leaving you to die, to rot with me. But, oh my, they are so very wrong. For you see, traitor, your death isn't promised here, but your salvation is. Your freedom is! I won't fail you, Traitor. And you can find, in me, the ability to no longer be the traitor."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER ALERT.  
> I'll be updating twice today because this one is really short

**"Traitor, you stopped talking to me. That's quite rude, you realize, right? To be silent to a God who is graciously trying to lead you to your salvation? To your freedom?  
**

...  
  
**And yet, you still ignore me. Tsk, how disappointing. But let me get one thing into your head.**

**You are a traitor, nothing more. That's why you haven't been rescued, because those who you have wronged believe this to be punishment. And if you consider me to be wrong, then think. Tommy? You could've taken his place and saved him from exile. Tubbo? Fundy? Quackity? You betrayed them. Techno? Phil? You were aware of Techno's execution but refused to help him escape, or to stop it. Silence is violence, traitor. Then and now.**

  
  
**...  
  
How disappointing. You have even changed physically, and yet you are too stubborn to allow that change to infiltrate your mind and bring you peace. My, oh my, can you please just realize already? You're alone. They left you. And now, you're with me. And that is a good thing, a wonderful thing! So, treat it as such.  
Or do you just not remember?  
  
...  
  
What a shame. Your memory, it fails you. Your body, it fails you. Your will, it fails you. Your friends, they fail you. Your friends are fools, you see. They believe they are leaving you to die, to rot with me. But, oh my, they are so very wrong. For you see, traitor, your death isn't promised here, but your salvation is. Your freedom is! I won't fail you, Traitor. And you can find, in me, the ability to no longer be the traitor." **


	6. Begin at the Beginning and go on till you reach the End (Then Stop.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy smiled, a light joy in her eyes. "We'll get him back, we got this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about two updates a day JDIFJEUDJIC  
> This chapter was supposed to be 1k words. It,,,, it's a bit less than that. Lots of dialogue

Phil's hands dusted off the shining surface of netherite, the enchants making the illusion of holographic resin dried on top of the armor. "Techno, I found a prot four one!"

"Chestplate?" Techno's voice called from just outside of the cabin.

"Fuck yeah, dude!"

"Pog... is that the only thing on it?"  
  


"Uh... mending, unbreaking three, thorns two, and... wait, no..." Phil's voice trailed off as he ran his thumb over the engraved enchantment runes on the neckline of the inner chestplate, "No, no, thorns three. I have a few books laying around, do you need anything else?"

"Fire prot?"

"I... might have that. Let me check around, but that add on will be goddamn hefty, man," Phil chuckled, "You got the levels?"

"Heh? What do you mean _ooo, you got the levels, ooo?_ " Techno mocked lightheartedly, "I have a hundred and change."

"Pog!"

"It really is. But, lots of lava down there, fire prot in any form is great."

"I'll get looking."

As Phil began walking to the ladder, Techno hit the door open, gaining Phil's attention. "Techno?" Phil quietly cooed, concern clearly present in his voice.

"Just- heh... I hate doing this, but..."

"But what, Techno?"

Techno paused before speaking once more, this time with more confidence in his voice, "Ranboo's rescue is risky, but something that I really need to do. But Phil... if they kill you... I..."

"You want me to stay back, don't you?"

Techno hesitantly nodded, "I don't want to trade one life to save another. I want to be able to be with both of you guys, hopefully that doesn't sound stuck up at all."

Phil chuckled, "It doesn't. You're trying to help, that's not stuck up. But if I can't fight, I'm going to help," Phil gained focus back on his original goal, "And to help, I need to find some fuckin' fire prot," Phil said as he heaved himself up the ladder upstairs.

It only took a few moments for the motivational mood to simmer into frustration. "TECHNOOOO," Phil lazily yelled from the middle floor so Techno could hear him, "WE DON'T HAVE JACKSHIT."

"HEH?"

"YEAH, I..."

"WHAT ENCHANTS DO YOU GUYS NEED?" a third voice joined the scream fest. 

Techno turned to see the sheep hybrid standing next to him, with a satchel around her shoulder with shimmering books inside. Phil ran to the balcony to meet Puffy's gaze. Puffy saluted to Phil with two fingers, "I think this is the first time we've casually met. Phil, right?"

"Yep, and you're Captain... something."

"Just call me Puffy, it's chill," she said with a smile before waving her hand to gesture for Phil to come to her and Techno. 

She plopped down onto the snowy ground, ignoring the cold and she dumped out her satchel. Shining swords and copious amounts of enchanted books covered the white snow. "Which ones do you need?" Puffy asked with a smiled, shuffling through the books.

"Heh? Oh, uhm, Fire Prot?"

The moments Techno finished his sentence, a thin book was lightly tossed to him. The pigman caught it mid-air, swiping through to ensure it was legit. "Fire Prot Four... heh... why are you... wait.... Yeah!"

Techno placed his hand on his axe subtly. "Why are you helping us, again?"

Puffy looked up at Techno with wide eyes, "To help Ranboo, of course."

"You're willing to risk your life?"

"Of course I am! And even so," she looked up once more to meet both Phil and Techno's gazes, and then she smiled, a light joy in her eyes. "We'll get him back, we got this!"

"How are you so sure?" Phil questioned, deadpan. 

"Because she had us, bitches!" 

A familiar fourth voice entered the conversation. Techno's eyes shot up to the voice in slight distress as his masked eyes met eyes of icy blue.

"Tommy?"


	7. My Reality (Is Different than Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WENT OFF BRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cover a lot really quick, so this chapter will bounce between Ranboo and the AE.  
> Have fun with that-

"Tommy?"

Techno froze, his head tilted as he finally realized it wasn't just Tommy who has arrived. A smaller boy was right behind him, with a confident expression that was clearly a mask to hide the anxiety of seeing Techno. Niki and Jack stood behind Tommy in a huddle, Jack eyeing Tommy with an unreadable emotion, and Niki giving a soft smile to Techno and Puffy. "Is this the spot? It's a very nice area, Techno. Cozy," Niki smiled, clamping her hands together. 

"Yeah, uhm... Tommy, can I speak to you? Puffy as well," Techno mumbled, his voice laced with concern and curiosity and surprise and so many raw emotions that the prominent feeling was unclear, even to Techno himself.

Puffy and Tommy nodded, Puffy waving to the crowd as she walked towards Techno and Tommy comforting Tubbo before he approached. Techno beckoned them inside of the cottage, before giving Phil a look that seemed to say silently _Make sure nothing happens with the crowd, aight?_ inciting Phil to nod.

Techno shut the doors to the lower floor, barely hard enough to be considered a slam (he wanted to keep his property high while asserting dominance, after all). His hand lightly gripped the worn pig-skull mask and lowered it from his face, reveal his heterochromatic eyes. One, blood red, the other a ghostly white with a scar drawn over it. "Puffy? Tommy?"

Techno paused, glaring at them with light rage present in his gaze, "Why are you here?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I no longer understand you, traitor. I have monologued to you for hours on end, why haven't you just-"**

"Submitted? Be _Saved?_ Or, I know, I know, _let your salvation occur?"_

Ranboo's voice was raspy and tired, but the sarcasm in his voice was still present and prominent. "I don't know, maybe because my quote-on-quote submission would result in me having mitigated free will? I don't know... just maybe..."

**"Are you disrespecting me?"**

"Did you just notice?"

**"I..."** the raspy voice paused before returning, far louder and more violent, **"I have noticed, of course I have, traitor. I've kept my mouth shut in hopes of keeping this peaceful, but you have tired me. You hear me? You have tired your savior."**

Ranboo paused, looking around. He was never quite sure where to look when he wanted to give the egg a death-glare. He was scared out of his mind, how could he not be? But he needed to act strong, as to not fall into whatever brainwashed grasp the Eggpire was in. "Well, if I tired you, then why don't you just leave me be?"

**"Because I will succeed. And if I must be violent, then I will be."**

Ranboo finally realized what was happening as the vines tightened once more, more vines crawling through the openings of the obsidian and encasing his chest and ribs. The squeeze wasn't enough to harm him, but it was enough to cause a wince to form on his face as he tried to push off the plant with feeble arms and tired muscles. And finally, one thin fine slid into the enclosure, wrapping neatly around Ranboo's neck. 

Panic, at last, set in.

~~_It's going to strangle me- I'm going to die- I'm going to-_ ~~

He didn't notice his body being pushed upwards through the haze of stressed thoughts. 

Now, dear reader, there is something you should know about this world.

Above our beloved's head, about a few feet above, is a sign. This sign somehow managed to contain the buckets of water above the sign, allowing the prisoner to stay dry, but the water would break their fall.

Do you understand, dear reader? 

A prisoner can break as easily as glass if you find the right tools. 

The same way you can kill and enderman with the right liquid.

Ranboo felt something wet on his back, moments before a burning sensation flooded his body. The hybrid kicked and punched at the air with newfound energy, their body responding to the sensation with a shot of adrenaline. 

Given the sudden halt in the vine's movements, it seemed as though the Egg intended to fully submerge Ranboo, but at the sight of metaphorical fire racing across his back seemed to be enough for the moment. **"Now, it truly would be a shame if I held you up there for a short while, am I wrong, traitor?"**

And, at long last, the emotions Ranboo had bottled to keep himself from being influenced flooded over, tears running down his face with light sizzling following the trail, as distressed garbles and screeches of something more enderman than human left his throat.

"ST- STOP- NO- PLEASE NO MORE- I _\- PL- PLEASE!"_ the enderman called out, for the first time in a while openly showing weakness. 

The Egg made... a noise. There is no better way to describe it. It made a noise. A laugh, a dramatic exhale, a scream, who knows? It was merely a noise. 

**"Do you want to be lowered, traitor?"**

Screams of pain barely formed words of approval from the hybrid. 

The vines didn't withdraw, but they released tension, allowing Ranboo to fall the few feet onto the ground. His head hit the Egg's hard surface with a _thud_ and his eyes fluttered shut, his cries and whimpers slowing to a stop.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Ranboo is our friend, too. All of us! He's our friend," Puffy chirped, "So we want to help him!"


	8. Who in the World am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN INSANELY SHORT CHAPTER   
> I will do another chapter today, BUT, I need to establish a singular point and I feel this is the most effective way to do it.

**You've finally woken up, traitor.**

**I can see that I'm not alone. In your head, that is. Through cloudy thoughts is another voice, and it seems we both have a similar tone.**

**I would've mocked you for taking so long to break, but I can see you've built a resistance to it. So, some of my anger is now concealed. But besides the point.**

**Traitor, it seems we're ready to begin. I'll fill you in shortly.**

**Oh, and...**

**Thank you for finally accepting your fate. Makes the process easier for the both of us.**


	9. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, Ranboo finally broke! WELP! Time to focus on the rescue team! :D /lh  
> The previous chapter was posted super recently, so make sure you read that. It's short, like, 100 words, but really important. 
> 
> Also, give kudos if you enjoy! Big number make brain go brrr

Techno stood with a hazy gaze on his face as he comprehended the situation. Tommy, who had betrayed him. 

Tommy, who left him.

Tommy, who went crawling back to the people who exiled him.

Now stood in front of him, with a common goal of helping Ranboo.

He wasn't sure if he should be offended or grateful. 

"So... how did you get recruited?" 

"Recruited?" the child said with a confused expression. 

Puffy laughed after a moment, before filling in the gaps. "Tommy walked in on me packing up and asked what was going on. I explained and he asked to join. I can't even count the seconds between me saying yes and Tubbo showing up with a hoard of people. They recruited themselves, if anything." 

Tommy stood up a bit taller, a cheesy expression soaking with pride slapped across his face. "Yeah! I'm no pussy! I'll help if I can, and where I can!" 

Techno hesitated once more before Phil's voice entered the conversation. "It's much appreciated," he injected, leaning against a cracked open door. 

Behind him, Tubbo and Niki were on the snowy ground, criss-cross applesauce as the weaved alliums and daisies into small flower crowns, while Jack stood behind them, laughing at whatever conversation they were having. Techno pressed his lips into a thin line at the sight, unsure if the guests were welcome or not. For a moment, he allowed himself to seep into the voices of the chat, with hopes of getting an answer there. And there was an answer- to an extent. 

**HIPPITY HOPPITY GET OFF THE PROPERTY**

**ARE THEY PICKING FLOWERS?**

**THEY'RE PICKING FLOWERS THE PROPERTY VALUE PLEASE- IT'S DROPPING**

**HIP HOP GET OFF OUR PROP**

**E**

**am i the only one who thinks that they are welcome here?**

**Yes**

**YES**

**YEah it's just you**

"Phil-" Techno stifled the chuckle forming in his throat from the absurdly blunt and one sided debate in his head, "Can you bring them inside?"

"Sure? Why?"

"One, it's cold, two, they're pickin' my flowers, my property value's gonna plummet." 

Phil paused before cackling, doubling over slightly from the laughter. As he calmed down, he stood back up and wiped his face of forming tears from the laugh. "Yeah I- _hic-_ I gotcha. I'll be in VC2 if you need me till then."

And just like that, Phil was gone.

...

Until he wasn't

"Problem."

"Phil? That was the quickest-"

"They aren't out here."

"What?"

"Heh?"  
  


"Wait, WHAT? Where the FUCK IS TUBBO?"

Tommy barged outside and looked around. His eyes went straight to the ground and he ran to where Tubbo was sitting, before looking at the ground once more and doing a 180, sprinting straight in the direction of Ranboo's shack. 

"TOMMY? HEH? Wh- I guess we're gonna follow him." Techno groaned. 


	10. ...And Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th Chapter! :D
> 
> **I've decided that I'm not going to focus on length as much. This'll be a span of a lot of shorter chapters unless I get a boost. Tired pog.**

Tommy skidded to a stop inside of Ranboo's cottage, hearing the whispering of the three others in the upstairs floor. Tommy whipped up the ladder to see Tubbo reading the wall he was facing with a confused expression. Jack read the same wall with an odd look of pity and disgust, and Niki was simply comforting Tubbo.

"Tubbo? Why the fuck did you leave-"

"Tommy- come here and read this."

"Tubbo?!? Answer my question!"

"I will, but- I need another opinion first."

Begrudgingly, Tommy scooted next to Tubbo and faced the wall splattered with blank signs, except for a small handful. But, there was one that caught Tommy's eye. "Remember what- Tubbo isn't he forgetful or some shit? Why is that-"

"Look closer."

"What?"

"Just- do it."

Tommy inched closer to the sign, noticing how sloppily written the message was written in the splat center of the sign. A message that drew his attention away from the smudged lettering written in a small and neat font. Barely readable, but if you squinted hard enough the smudged lettering of what was once there seemed to show itself. 

_learn how to be happy._

"Oh-"

"Mhm. I can't figure out... I thought that if he felt like that I'd be able to tell something was wrong? How did I... what was he going through? Is any of this my fault?"

"Tubbo, Ranboo fell in with the Egg by nothing but bad luck, you're no way at fault."

Tubbo and Tommy whipped around to face Techno, who had entered the room shortly before. "Nothing emotionally driven. Just- yeah. If anything it's my fault for not catching him in time."

"HOW LONG WERE YOU HERE FOR?"

"Nunya." 

"AYE- FUCK YOU."

And there they went again.


End file.
